


The Bet

by banjos



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjos/pseuds/banjos
Summary: In which Scott Lang newly millionaire and now very eligible bachelor visits New York City for a week looking for a breath of freshly polluted air. With the help of Nebula, Hope runs a private company profiting off the manipulation of men her next victim, Scott Lang.





	The Bet

“Let’s make a bet.” Hope glanced up at Nebula and scoffed.

 

“Neb remember when you first said that.” Nebula raised her glass towards the ceiling remembering the bet that brought them here. “How can I forget scored two hundred dollars in total.”

They shared a laugh as they recalled the night Hope drunkenly scammed fifty dollars out of famous scientist Bruce Banner at a bar after explaining her tragic backstory about her sister and then came another hundred and fifty out of the goodness of his heart.

“This guy must be special if he’s going to be a bet.” Hope took another sip from her drink. For years Nebula and Hope have worked as a team Nebula researching every bachelor and Hope carrying out their plan through quick flings or unnoticingly pocketing some valuables.

 Nebula pulled up the mystery man’s file. “Here’s a picture. He’s not like our usuals, already wealthy, he’s barely hitting the millionaire status as of this week so a little bit of an investment but I’m sure you’ll get something. He seems very naive.”

Hope took his picture and analyzed it trying to make a personality of his face. “I don’t know our regulars are usually stable billionaires, this looks like a risk.” Still holding onto the picture she looked at his eyes, brown and dull, Hope didn’t want to say it but there was something kind about them.

“That’s why it’s a bet.” Nebula gave her a taunting look hopefully leading her to say yes.

“Fine. What’s his name.”

“Scott Lang.”

_Scott Lang._ Hope repeated the name to herself almost like singing a soft lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> always a work in progress. please send any feedback and dm me on twitter to proofread the rest (@hadetown). this is part one of four. the rest will be longer dw.


End file.
